


The Fastest Way to My Heart

by lazarus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor won't stop sending Tony gifts. Barton <i>had</i> to have put him up to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fastest Way to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another request I filled out months ago. 
> 
> I don't ship these two, but I really liked how this turned out :')

Tony’s never been courted before. For him, courting means a high dose of flirting, foreplay and then sex. If he’s lucky (and he always is), there will be morning sex. But when it comes to relationships, Tony’s not quite as fortunate.

Which is why when he sees a huge vase of flowers—flowers he’s never seen before—on his workshop table, Tony thinks someone might have misplaced it.

“But it has your name on it,” says Steve, reading the card.

Tony looks over his shoulder, stares at the familiar fancy scrawl and says, “Maybe Clint put Thor up to it. Send it back.” He shrugs it off and that’s that.

The next day, he receives a large bottle of Asgardian mead on his doorstep.

“Thor does know you don’t drink any more, right?” says Steve, raising an eyebrow, and Tony can’t say anything else than, “Stupid Clint” beneath his breath. He sends that back too, attached with a card of his own: _Screw you, Barton!_

But the presents go on until Clint shows up at his workshop and dumps all of the gifts onto Tony’s lap. “I didn’t send these to you, Stark! Now quit sending them to _me_!”

If they weren’t from Clint then that could only mean… they really were from Thor. But why exactly Thor was sending him all these things, Tony hadn’t the faintest clue. Perhaps Thor was just being friendl and giving Tony his thanks.

Finally, by the end of the week, Tony gets a loud knock at his door at the crack of dawn.

It’s Thor, who looks very disgruntled.

“Tony, why have you ignored all of my gifts?” he asks before Tony can so much as get a ‘hello’ in there. “Are they not to your liking? Jane and Darcy have told me that gifts were suitable approaches to courtship.”

“Wha—” But Tony is still stuck on the one word. Courtship?? “You mean… you were…” he doesn’t know what to say. But Thor looks so earnest and crestfallen that Tony can’t say anything else but, “Thor, if you wanted to ask me out, all you had to do was ask.”

Thor brightens. “Really? Then would you like to accompany me to a midnight excursion of your choosing?”

Tony smiles. “I’d love to.”


End file.
